


Suck Daddy

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett brings the suck daddy home with them.





	Suck Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixteen
> 
> Prompt: daddy kink
> 
> Started out a little crack fic-y?? Or they're just drunk. Idk.

It all started as a gag on the show. Lick daddy became a fast favorite.

The first time it slipped in the bedroom? Let's just say lick daddy works there too.

Rhett's on his back, Link braced over top of him, face to groin. They're a little drunk. He's got Rhett's dick in his mouth, all wet and messy when his own dick shifts out of good range. They have some torso length disparity that requires coordination to make sixty nining a success.

Anyway, pleased as Rhett is with his attention, he wants his mouth where it belongs. He whines straight away and squeezes the backs of Link's thighs. "Get back here."

Link just moans around his mouthful, putting very little effort into repositioning.

"Come on, baby, you gotta let the  _ lick daddy _ do his thing."

He snorts around Rhett and pulls off. "You kiddin?"

"Nah, let the – whatsit? The  _ suck _ daddy make you feel good, honey."

All the while he's pawing at Link's dick, tugging on it but making it no closer than his bearded chin. Link just wheezes a laugh, nearly poking himself in the eye with Rhett's spit-slick cock. "Goodness, man, you gotta stop." He swats at his leg.

"Whyyy baby? Let daddy kiss it better." He's certain the shiver that rolls through Link is not an illusion of alcohol. "Yeah I knew you'd like that."

Link twitches in his hand and finally caves, slowly shuffling back until Rhett can take as much of him in as he wants.

He moans low, voice uncharacteristically shy, "Yeah, suck me daddy."

Rhett groans and encourages him, dragging him closer. Link shallowly fucks his face, mewling and kitten licking at the insistent erection in front of him. He goes a little too far, feels Rhett gag for a moment before he eases off a bit.

"Thatsa good baby boy, fuck daddy's face." His voice is a gravelly mess that makes Link weak.

He's damn near breathless, Rhett's cock fisted in his hand where he uselessly squeezes and gives an occasional tug. "Make me come, daddy, please."

One of Rhett's hands travels the length of Link's body to touch his chest. He rubs, hones in on a nipple and does this little pinch and twist that drives him wild when he's close. He jerks in his arms, filling his mouth; it spills over into his beard.

He's coming down, shaking and regaining his breath. "Good gosh, Rhett."

"Huh uh, baby. You gonna make daddy feel good now?"

Link snaps back to the dick still held in his hand. "Yes, daddy." He sits on Rhett's chest and gives it an apologetic lick for the delay. "Wanna make you come too." He sucks him down, leisurely at first but quickly picking up speed.

"Yeah, just like that, honey." His hands explore Link's body, his sides, his back, his thighs, his ass where it sits right in front of his face. His boy writhes under his touch and goes wild working his thick cock. It takes him a little by surprise, his orgasm building rapidly. He leans up enough to bite down on his ass.

Link squirms and moans but maintains his focus on his task of happily sucking Rhett dry. Only once he's sure he's swallowed it all down does he let go. Rhett traces his bite mark with a residual shiver before Link's able to get up and, stumbling over shaky limbs that have nothing to do with the booze, orient himself to match. One look at his mess still on Rhett's face and he groans, leaning in close. His tone is low, trending back to shy now that they're face to face, "Can I lick you clean, daddy?"

"Go ahead, baby," he whispers, voice and demeanor the epitome of soft and gentle. His eyes crinkle as he starts with a chaste kiss to his lips before getting his tongue involved to work his own spunk out of his beard. He's careful and methodical and Rhett's still gonna have to wash it later but it's sweet in just the right way. Link finishes with another soft kiss. "Good job, darlin."

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially fallen behind! 🙃


End file.
